poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Data Squad: Eggman's Big Show Begins
Power Rangers Data Squad: Eggman's Big Show Begins is a second film of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary The Data Squad Rangers and their friends are about to have fun at the Canterlot City Apple Day Festival, But, Dr. Eggman has another plan that can't fail, he plans on having a big show, with Bodi as his hostage, Angus Scattergood has only one choice, he must perform for Dr. Eggman in the big show, The Data Squad Rangers will have to team up with 10 Legendary Red Rangers to rescue Angus, stop Eggman and save the day. Plot The film begins/ Ratchet and Clank Investigates Four years after the destruction of Egg-Scarecrow, surviving members of the empire remain, seeking to destroy Earth, Drake, Crusher, Zeke, Ivy, Rhino, Steelon and The Sly Sisters (and many Egg-Pawns) were all that is left of the once mighty and proud Empire, as well as General Venjix, acting as the head leader. They learned that Mountain Gorge was the resting place of the Ultron Robot, the war machine created and used by Norvak with the power to destroy a planet. Ever since his death, the location of Ultron Robot remained a mystery for many years. Drake found it and began using the Egg-Pawns to dig it up, refitting it with a Neo Plutonium reactor to power it, however, Ratchet and Clank, who discovered and found out about his plan after following him for several years. The Apple Day Festival in Canterlot City/Shining Time ???, ???. The Talent Show/starting the dress rehearsal/where is Robbie ???, ???. Robbie's Training/Lesson Number One ???, ???. Eggman spies/I have a plan ???, ???. The Ultron Robot/Eggman's greatest plan ???, ???. Today is the day/heading to the Apple Day Fair ???, ???. Setting up for the concert/Angus gives advice to Robbie ???, ???. The concert begins/Eggman attacks ???, ???. Battling the Egg Pawns/Bodi gets kidnapped ???, ???. The briefing/the news about the generals ???, ???. Eggman's offer/the second battle/Angus' choice ???, ???. The plan failed/Callie talks to Bodi/tour in the Egg Carrier ???, ???. Dinner is served/Dr. Eggman discusses the show with Angus ???, ???. Zeke and Crusher selling invites/Callie discovers Eggman's next plan ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. Robbie vs Dr Eggman/???/??? ???, ???. The Apple Day Festival goes on/Angus gives Bodi a new guitar/Glorious finale ???, ???. Cast Data Squad Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Other Power Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Speedway Racer Rangers Legendary Red Rangers Mentor *Lady Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs *Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy *Robotboy and Robotgirl *Armstrong *Razor *Lena *Gadget *Callie Jones *Goku *Vegeta *Ratchet and Clank *Captain Qwark *Cora Veralux *Brax Lectrus *Elaris *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Peppy Hare *R.O.B 64 Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Master Frown and Brock *Plankton *Drake *Crusher *Zeke *Ivy *Rhino *Steelon *The Sly Sisters *Reginald Von Crow *Egg-Designer Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *John Smith *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Amanda Starling *Mrs. Montana *Bodi *Angus Scattergood *Darma *Germur *Khampa *Kelsey Morgan *Jordan Carmichael *Laura Anderson *Travis Romero *Danny Jones *Nicole Northwood *Jake *Erika *George *Kathy *Justin *Maggie *Bulk *Skull *Chloe Stanford *Zoey Stanford *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Geronimo Stilton *Thea Stilton *Benjamin Stilton *Trap Stilton *Pandora Woz *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Sandra Sinclair *Ronnie Johnson *Sherman Hermrick Songs #Shining Time - Neil Donell and Maren Ord #Lesson Number One - Robbie Diaz and his students #I Have a Plan - Dr. Eggman #Adventuring at the Fair - Citizens of Canterlot City #Master of Your Fate - Dr. Eggman #The Apology Song - Angus Scattergood #Ultimate - The Radiant Stars #Glorious - Bodi and friends #Sonic Heroes - The Digital Heroes, Chris Nelson and Vanna Marvo. Trivia *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *The Data Squad Rangers and Team Fortress will take out the Egg-Pawn flyers. *Ratchet, Clank, Callie, Goku and Vegeta will head into the Egg Carrier to rescue Angus. Transcript *Power Rangers Data Squad: Eggman's Big Show Begins Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad